


*one shots

by Astriferous (NiisanSavior)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Updates On A Whim, Vaginal Fingering, adding tags as I update, sort of...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/Astriferous
Summary: one shots I write about undertale when I get inspired. Like, 90% is filthy sanscest, papcest, fontcest, etc shit. some one shots may be continued, some not.really a place to drop anything that's too short on its own.





	1. *pissed off

**Author's Note:**

> lets get this show on the road

"dude, c'mon, get the fuck off me." Honey grumbled, glaring at whatever game he was playing on his phone. At this point, he was seriously considering calling Blue or Razz or anybody to come help him.

He was laying on his stomach on the floor, Mutt stretched out over the top of him. They've been sitting like this for well over an hour now, Mutt always refusing Honey's requests for him to move.

"but you look so good under me." Mutt teased. Honey could practically see his stupid grin.

He tried to ignore the comment and the growing blush on his face. "seriously, i have to go to the bathroom." This wasn't a total lie, he had been sipping his favored condiment while laying down and the excess magic and made him form a stomach and bladder to get rid off, and as time went on, a pussy (which, in Honey's opinion, was far more comfortable) had formed too.

...

Mutt didn't move.

Honey huffed, attempting to squirm out from underneath him. "you're so annoying-"

He squeaked in surprise as his phone was knocked out of his hands and then out of reach. "what the fu-!" Honey was flipped over, wrists caught with one of Mutt's hands.

Mutt pushed up his hoodie, running a cool, bony hand over Honey's ecto stomach.

Honey groaned as he began to push down on his stomach. "g-get the fuck off!" He tried to lurch forward to dislodge the other skeleton, but Mutt only readjusted and tightening his grip.

"m-mutt, mutt please.." Honey had tears in the corner of his eye sockets, squeezing his legs together to prevent any... 'accidents.'

He looked up at Mutt, who only had a near predatory grin on his face. Honey cried out as the pressure only increased, the hand moving down to press directly over his bladder.

"ghhk- s-stop!!" Mutt slipped his hand down Honey's shorts, pressing two fingers into his pussy.

"let go, honey." Mutt grinned. 

"fuck, fuck, d-don't look! don't look-" Honey tried to hide his face by pressing the side to the ground, crying out and sobbing as magic gushed from his pussy, shaking as the magic made his shorts and the ground surrounding him uncomfortably wet, Mutt's slow thrusting fingers bringing him small bursts of pleasure throughout the humiliation.

After the stream died down to a trickle, then none, Mutt laughed. He pulled his fingers out of Honey's slick cunt.

"Gross." He commented upon seeing the orange magic on his fingers, wiping them on Honey's hoodie.

Mutt stood, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply, letting the smoke billow out from his nose cavity and jaw.

"you look good embarrassed." He teased, seeing Honey had curled onto his side, clutching his hood tightly, which was now pulled over his skull to hide his tear stained face.

"welp, see you later, honey." Mutt disappeared with a pop of magic, leaving Honey sobbing in his own mess.


	2. *memories held dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood finds someone that reminds him of his brother, before the hunger. Before the starvation.
> 
> He _has_ to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS TO DESTRESS  
> not my usual names for horrortale since this is the much creepier ones, axe is ht sans blood is ht paps

"YOU'RE.... SO BEAUTIFUL..." Blood brushes his hand against Sans's cheek, drinking in the fearful whimpers that the smaller made, all muffled by the makeshift gag. It was nothing more than one of Axe's socks he found lying around. Blood promised to find Sans something classier later, but he woke up much earlier than predicted so he had to make do.

Blood had invited Sans over go dinner, knowing fully well this version of his brother couldn't refuse a Papyrus. Ever since the multiverse came to be, Blood had become somewhat obsessed with this alternative.

Sans was.. just like his own brother, before the hunger, before his skull was bashed in. It was really a sight to behold, seeing the smaller version of Axe. He was much more laid back, both eye-lights lit up with the calm light blue magic, compared to Axe's own piercing red.

It's not that he didn't love Axe; Axe was his brother and most dearly loved, first and foremost.

But a untouched beauty like Sans- he had to have him.

So his spaghetti had a different special ingredient. The kind that made Sans sleep for a very long time.

Once Sans was out, Blood brought the smaller up to his room, and stripped him on his clothes. He marveled at the pearly white bones, no signs of decay on them. He brushed his hand against the deep scar running across his ribcage, near identical to Axe's. Blood tied the skeletons arms with the blue hoodie he adorned, but didn't get a chance to do much else before he woke up.

Blood watched in fascination as fat blue tears welled up in the corners of his eye sockets and rolled down his cheekbones. He brushed some away, before leaning down to kiss Sans's forehead.

"WOWIE.." He mumbled, smiling as he heard the weak sounds of confusion. Blood knew Sans would never hurt him-

He would never hurt a Papyrus.

Unfortunately, his attention was pulled away as he heard the front door slam open. Blood frowned slightly, before picking up Sans and placing him in his closet. "STAY HERE." He commanded, as if the smaller had an option, before closing and locking the door.

Blood went down the stairs quickly, greeting his brother as he finished taking off his shoes.

"jeez, can't believe i have to help them look for that pipsqueak.." Axe bemoaned, following Blood into the kitchen to continue his rant. "they're saying now it's a kidnapping or something." Axe rolled his eye light. "only took em a week to figure that out."

Blood gasped. "REALLY? WHO DO THEY SUSPECT..?" He moves to clean off the dirty dishes in the sink.

Axe shrugged. "they don't got any concrete suspects- think the annoying lil starry eyed me was considering us, but i shut that down fairly quickly.." Axe snorted. "my bets on the fellverse. have you seen how red and edge eye up sans? they're fucked up enough in their own right, next time we see sans he'll probably have a collar 'round his neck too."

Blood hummed. "I HOPE THEY FIND HIM SOON."

He thought of the small skeleton in his closet, and secretly hoped they didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mmay continue this where axe finds sans or just generally more about bloods obsession but that probably wont happen anytime soon

**Author's Note:**

> see u l8ter


End file.
